


O Fortuna

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Fortune's Favors [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Discontinued Story) </p><p>O Fortune, like the moon you are changeable. Always waxing or waning; hateful life first oppresses and then soothes. As fancy takes it; poverty and power.</p><p>It melts them like ice.</p><p>--</p><p>In which Jack decides that a Cheshire Smile is something he <i>needs</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> (Jack's POV of Hell Hath No Fury, because he's greedy and needs to touch everything.)

**** Nothing happened in the Commonwealth that I wasn't made aware of. When the Raider's found a new camp out, I knew. When the Brotherhood of Shits moved in, I heard about it. When they deployed teams, and those teams were consequently run down by mutants and Ghouls? Of course I knew.

And when someone was going around and painting a Cheshire smile across the Commonwealth like they were starting up a company and wanted to play test their calling card, you better believe that I heard about this  _ Misfortune _ . 

God's honest, I was excited - after all, it was rare that anyone had the balls to make their mark on the world, let alone the brazen honesty to do it in such a way that would really make a  _ point _ . 

When she started asking around about the Gunners - my boys and girls, idiotic as they could be at times - I took it as a sign. I'd been wanting a reason to meet her, this Misfortune, Miss Fortune, the pretty little Cheshire Cat that she was - I'd only heard stories. I didn't deal in stories.

I needed tangible reality, and her questioning was just the excuse that I could use to check her out.

I'd been hearing good things about Sanctuary Hills, anyway. There wasn't a Settlement in the Commonwealth that I hadn't seen - it was time that I paid the newly founded town a visit.

It wasn't at all hard to figure out which house was Fortune's, though it was damn enjoyable to stake myself out in her lawn and wait for her to wake up. I had a feeling that she was going to feel one hell of a shocker to find someone like me camped out in her yard. I settled myself down into a lawnchair that had seen better days and sipped a beer that I snagged from a locker in the center of town. 

It didn't take very long for her to stumble out of her house, half dressed and seemingly unprepared for visitors. I took the moment that stared in shock to let my eyes rake over her form -  _ fucking gorgeous _ \- from the lean muscles to the scars across her features. Those scars pulled taut and firm and told me that she'd seen some shit. 

In that moment, I was completely struck with how dangerous she looked. In that moment, I was also struck by the fact that I  _ wanted  _ her. It was fierce, and wrenching, and altogether consuming in the way that it overtook me. The Commonwealth was lacking in strong females - maybe it was because all of that strength had centered on  _ her. _

"Who the fuck are you?" And she didn't seem a damn bit amused by the fact that I was sitting in her chair. In fact, she didn't seem amused by anything that I was doing.

"I'm Jack." And I felt a smile spread soft across my features, alluring, tempting, full of  _ you could fuck this if you're good _ even though I could tell from looking at her that it wasn’t going to be that easy. "Heard that Misfortune'd been asking about the Gunners, and I thought I'd come see what she wanted to know."

God, but she looked pissed when she stared at me, and I was okay with that. She was like fire, and I wanted to be burned.

"I want to know nothing. I want to give a warning." Her words were sharp, and I nearly let out a low purr at the tone of it. She didn't realize that her threats weren't going to do a damn thing but entice me further. She was already walking a slippery edge as a thing that I wanted, heading straight into the category of  _ need _ . Nothing ever escaped that category. When I  _ needed  _ something, nothing in the world was safe, and nothing in the world was cover until I made it  _ mine.  _ When she let her face pull into a smile, stretching her scars in a way that I could tell she thought made her look menacing, I felt it click into place. "I don't have anything against you folks. But the Gunners are about to see a whole lot of smiles painted across the wasteland. Those are mine. And whoever the hell is running the lot of you need to know, those settlements are going to fight back, and then Misfortune is going to bite. This isn't much a threat as it is a common courtesy so nobody gets themselves shot."

_ Need _ . Instant and quickening to the core, and painted all over my nerve endings so that I came to it like a live wire. It danced my veins and makes me see a gorgeous stream of crimson. I could have killed her in that moment, thrown a knife and caught her in the throat so that she couldn't have screamed for help - she was threatening my people, after all.

But I didn't. And I wouldn't. In that instant of  _ need _ , I knew that I would have taken a bullet for her, instead, if it meant that I got to have her after. She was something that would be  _ mine _ , and if I could use her to teach Wes and his piece of shit boys a lesson in the process, more was the better.

Hm. Misfortune indeed.  
  



End file.
